phoenixes_risefandomcom-20200214-history
Checci89
Citazioni Illustri ' ' "Ma non può stordirmi, ho usato la hariha !" - Checci che si aggrappa a mere speranze. "Ma hhe c'ho scritto in fronte, insehuitore ??" ''- Affermazione di Checci, in realtà c'ha scritto sopra "merdaccia" ''"Facciamo Assalto al manufatto !" ''- Checci spara una stronzata ''"Ciao Alessio, ciao" - Checci, quando si esercita ad adescare minorenni "Vai in culo" ''- 3 parole che checci ritiene "offensive" ''"..." '' ''- ''Microfono mutato quando si incazza ''"Abbandono il clan" '' ''- ''Ricorrente promessa di Checci. Mai mantenuta. La Vita e le Opere Nasce disgraziatamente a Siena nel 1989, figlio di due Templari scampati alla demolizione dell'Abstergo Industries in Nuova Guinea. Checci, detto erroneamente Niccolò, muove i primi passi in Assassin's Creed ai tempi di Brotherhood, quando dopo una storia andata male col cerusico di Roma Centro, decide di sfogarsi ammazzando gente sul multiplayer. O perlomeno, provandoci. Un bug del gioco gli apre gli occhi durante una sessione di Assalto al manufatto e decide che, per evitare di prendere botte di santa ragione, sarebbe stato bene avere degli alleati che facessero tutto per lui e gli garantissero la vittoria. Fonda così il "Phoenixes' Rise Wiki" che, stando alle fonti degli storici, resterà una delle sue uniche azioni degne di nota. Assieme a quella di andarsene dal clan, salvo poi venir reclutato nuovamente col grado più basso di "Spazza-latrine degli Assassini". Il suo posto di Gran Maestro verrà poi preso da Blazen182 . Scheda Giocatore Curiosità ' ' *E' stata avanzata la richiesta al Team Ubisoft della creazione di una nuova modalità chiamata "Caccia al Checci" (ADP - A Domenico's Production). Una versione di caccia all'uomo dove la preda principale è Checci89 e nessun'altro. Modalità divisa in due round dove, nel primo, chiamato "round difensivo", dove Checci deve essere stordito ripetutamente. Nel round successivo, chiamato "round d'attacco", bisogna uccidere Checci. E' la regola principale del gioco. *Di recente si è scoperto il nome in codice di Checci, ovvero Paparapa. Colonna Sonora Ideata e scritta da Blazen182, è nata la colonna sonora di Checci, sulle note della soundtrack di Skyrim. Qui di seguito il testo del successo dell'inverno. 'Dovahecci, Destroyer of Points''' : A player a player he can't see a shit, " I told you I told you he shouldn't have come ", Little balls and no strategy our clan war is lost You'll scream you'll scream " Checci what the fuck-'' ''-It's a freaking 15, doesn't know what's here for" Beware, beware, in a bomb he will fall '' Many games we have had, all the tears we have shed'' '' Our points, are lost, DovahHecci has come'' '' Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!'' *YOUR TERRITORY IS UNDER ATTACK!* Holy shit, what is this? '' They are going to C'' '' Oh my god'' '' Holding still'' '' On base C there's Checci'' '' Trough the time'' '' and the space'' '' We will run over thee'' '' " HE'S RIGHT HERE! "'' '' Loosin' C'' '' Checci is on his knees!'' '' ..... YOUR TEAM HAS LOST A TERRITORY.......''